This invention relates to an ultrasound imaging apparatus, in particular relates to a method and apparatus for heating a coupling medium and an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus including the apparatus for heating a coupling medium.
Ultrasound diagnostic professionals use a kind of substance called a “coupling medium” to enhance transmission of the ultrasound waves between transducer and examined patient. This medium is usually an aqueous gel stored in a container and is applied liberally to the skin area of the examined patient where the transducer will be in contact. For the patient to feel comfortable, the temperature of the gel should be close to the body temperature. Thus, heating apparatus can be used to heat the gel in the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,906 discloses a rapid-heating ultrasound gel warmer. An ultrasonic imaging system carries a holder that holds a container for storing a gel. The container includes a metallic cap including a heat exchanger in good thermal contact with the gel of the container, and the holder includes a heating element in good thermal contact with the metallic cap. When the ultrasound system is powered on, the power is applied to the heating element, thereby heating the gel in the container.
However, the prior heating methods consume certain power, although this is not a problem for cart type ultrasound imaging system because it is powered by AC power. But for portable ultrasound medical diagnostic imaging apparatus powered by batteries, the impact by heating the gel on energy consumption becomes remarkable.
It would be desirable then to provide a method and apparatus for heating a coupling medium that energy consumption required for heating can be saved and an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus including the apparatus for heating a coupling medium.